


"You want me so bad, Eve. Patience"

by NataliaRizzari



Series: SEX.  no plot. One-shot [16]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Dildos, Established Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Girls Kissing, Horny Eve Polastri, Horny Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Hot Sex, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Licking, POV Eve Polastri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexy, Sexy Times, Strap-Ons, Sweet/Hot, Top Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari
Summary: "You want me so bad, Eve. Patience"Eve is so horny, and Villanelle pleases her insaciable wishes.Villanelle is ready and prepared for the ocassion..Lust. Passion. Porn. Flirting. NO plot, I'm not good enough for that.Inspired by my favourite reader & my impatient sweet girl
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: SEX.  no plot. One-shot [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971370
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19
Collections: Eve and Villanelle





	"You want me so bad, Eve. Patience"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikachu84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikachu84/gifts), [Carla1790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carla1790/gifts), [OliviaMell241995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMell241995/gifts), [VillaneveLovers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillaneveLovers/gifts), [Jcu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcu/gifts), [orange_orange11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_orange11/gifts), [Oksanaceve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oksanaceve/gifts), [Moon1966](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon1966/gifts).



She pushed me hard against the bed, hands on either shoulder, propping herself up above me. She smiled wickedly, eyes roving my naked body.

"I want you to stay still, Eve" In an abrupt movement she lowered her face to my breasts, biting and sucking hard on my left nipple.

"What do you mean?" 

I clenched my thighs. God, she was gonna give me an orgasm just by sucking my tits.

"I don't want you to move, Eve"

"Mmm, you like that?" she said, words humming against my soft, sensitive flesh. She moved to my right breast, massaging and stroking the other with her hand. Her other hand snaked its way between my legs.

"Baby, you're wet for me already? I've barely touched you" 

I didn't respond, my vision was clouded with lust and sex. 

To keep from orgasming there and then, I tried to give her some attention, roving my hands along with her still clothed-body. When I got close to her tights she stopped me, pinning my hands above my head and kissing me hard.

"Not yet, baby." 

She ran a finger, teasing my entrance. She tugged on my clit, running it between her fingers.

I sucked hard on her mouth. 

She kissed her way down my neck, passed my chest, down to my navel.

She raised herself above me so we were face to face again, our mouths hovering inches apart.

"You want to touch me?"

She pushed me hard against the bed, hands on either shoulder, propping herself up above me. She smiled wickedly, eyes roving my naked body.

"Mmm, you like that?" she said, words humming against my soft, sensitive flesh. She moved to my right breast, massaging and kneading the other with her hand. 

She ran a finger, teasing my entrance. She tugged on my clit, running it between her fingers.

I sucked hard on her mouth. 

"Please?" I begged.

She kissed her way down my neck, passed my chest, down to my flat stomach. She licked at the downy train that leads to my sex.

"Please?"

She chuckled against my skin, send She was enjoying this.

"You want me so bad, Eve. Patience"

She raised herself above me so we were face to face again, our mouths hovering inches apart. "You want to touch me?"

"Yes."

"You want to lick me?"

"Yes, please, baby?" 

She raised herself, straddling my legs on her knees. Slowly she removed her clothes, revealing skin and breast. I almost came. she Pressed her breasts together with her hand. 

Her tight black trousers were the only barrier between us—I wanted to rip them off.

Guiding my hands slowly, she brought them to her face, slipping my index finger into her mouth. Then my middle. She rolled her tongue over them.

Slowly she brought my hands down her neck, to her collar bone, to her breasts. I cupped each in my hand, feeling their weight, grazing her nipples with my thumb. She arched her back and sighed in pleasure. I traced my fingers down her belly, closer and closer to her sex.

She pressed my hands between her legs and I felt it. A huge bulge. She smiled wickedly.

That did it.

I flipped her and yanked open the buttons to her trousers. I pulled them off her legs in an immediate motion.

A thick black strap-on hovered between us.

"You're prepared," I smiled.

Holding her gaze, I took her large, hard black cock in my mouth. I traced the length with my tongue. And then I took it deeper, and deeper. Relaxing my throat and letting her fill me, I took the whole length of her dildo in my throat. I took pleasure at her shocked face, the way her hips twitched for me. 

I lubed up her dick with my saliva and then raised myself to her level, straddling her lap. I licked her ear, taking the lobe in my mouth, biting it slightly. I breathed hotly against her now-wet skin. "I'm gonna fuck you know," I said, positioning my opening above her.

"No," she said. "I'm gonna fuck you."

She flipped and entered hard into my wetness in the same motion. I screamed. She pushed deep fast until our skin pressed together.

She took my nipple in her mouth and sucked hard as she began pumping my sex. I threw my head back and grabbed blindly for her tits.

"God, baby, fuck. Harder," I gasped.

She lifted my hips, driving herself deeper inside of me. She pulled out almost all the way, so just her tip rested against my lips.

"No, please," I moaned. "Give it to me, baby."

With a hard, fast motion she slammed inside of me again.

"You like that, baby?" she asked. 

"Oh yeah, I do. Fuck me harder. Harder."

"You want it to bas, Eve"

I don't say anything.

"Tell me, Eve!"

"Yes I want it, so bad," I say it loud.

"How bad do you want it?" My back arched, my moans grew louder and I whimpered begging her to continue.

"Harder—"

With her free hand, she spanked me.

"Harder—"

She was getting hot, too, I could tell. Her thrusts increased to a frantic pace. 

I clenched my legs, trying to hold off the tide of pleasure approaching fast, trying not to cum until I made her cum, too.

Villanelle ground her hips against me pushing her strap-on over my clit.

"Harder!"

I screamed as the orgasm reached. Hips pounding into my sex, forcing her strap into me harder and harder. I bucked against her, my sex exploding, cum. As my orgasm burst through my head, blinding me with pleasure.

We are both groaning. we fall into the bed. Villanelle is holding my tight. That feels good baby," what? Being with you. Feels so good.

Even, do you ou want me to do it again ?"

Oksana is on top of me, slowly sliding until finally, she's all the way in. I moan out loud and breathe heavy. I groaned out in a little pain.

"Do you like it, Eve?"

"Yes, you're the best"

She slapped me and kept thrusting hard and fast. I couldn't take it anymore. I begged her to slow down, but she told me to stop speaking.

She stops and lies on her back. I look over at her.

"Baby, do you want more? 

I said yes as we lay in bed after cuddling each other." 

I got on top of her shoving the black toy deep inside me. We both moaned at the same time. I slowly started to ride her moving up and down.

She grabbed my breasts massaging them. I began moving in circles, bouncing up and down Her moans came out sexy and sweet. For some reason, her moans switched from that of a person in charge of a needy lover.

It made me go insane. I moaned loud still riding her nice and fast. 

The sensations were incredible. I could hear the sound of my sex as it grabbed and released the huge toy with each thrust. It wasn't long before coherent thought disappeared and instinct took over.

When the world faded back into view, I became aware of the fact that I have her still buried deep inside me. I had collapsed onto her chest losing the track of the time. I slid her out of me falling back on the bed, curling up.

She lies back, curling up next to me, holding me. Oksana kissed me gently and whispered in my ear:

I love you, Eve. "But You never have enough uh? 


End file.
